Various combinations of rattles and balls are known in the art, In U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,587 there is shown an infant's toy which is a ball-like structure in cage form which contains another ball or noise-producing member confined within the structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,972 there is disclosed a cage-like member of varying configurations which has loosely confined within that cage-like member smaller members of varying configurations.
Also, there are other patents on various types of toy rattles, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,806 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,873 as well as patents on various ball-shaped configurations which are hollow and may be grasped such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,526.
Of course, many sizes and types of toys have been made in the vast field of entertainment especially for small children, and it is a field that is never completely filled and one in which we are always looking for something new. Children tend to tire quickly of a toy, or in many instances, the toy may be easily broken or the toy may be too advanced for the child. Our new toy provides lengthy enjoyment for the child, is not easily broken, and is especially suitable for the youngest infant. The improved toy of the present invention provides in a single structure means of satisfying the principal interests of an infant or young child. These include sound, visual excitement, both color and motion, and manipulative experience through reaching, grasping, pulling and tucking.